U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,480, Trokhan, issued July 16, 1985, incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a special tissue paper and a process used to make the tissue paper, which process can be used to make a preferred paper tissue useful in the present invention. This patent does not specifically teach or suggest that oriented paper would be useful for laminated laundry softener products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,630, Hagner et al., issued Sept. 12, 1978, discloses a laundry article utilizing a water-insoluble substrate which is added to the automatic washer, and is subsequently carried into the dryer with the fabrics in order to provide them with fabric softening and static control benefits. The laundry substrate articles have the softening and static control mixture (softener dots) penetrating into the substrate and extending above the substrate to a height of from about 1/32 inch to about 1/2 inch. Laminated articles are disclosed and a method for obtaining softening and static control benefits, using these articles, is also disclosed in Hagner et al. There is no mention of paper orientation as defined herein for improved fabric softening performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,441, Davis et al., issued Oct. 18, 1983, recognizes the need to separate materials to provide faster release and controlled release of storage incompatible materials. It discloses laminating two different materials into two large pouches. Typically, dry powders are laminated between a water-permeable substrate and a water-impermeable substrate. Examples of other prior art laminates are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,383, Eggensperger et al., issued Mar. 31, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,783, Dickinson, issued Feb. 28, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,293, Clarke et al., issued Sept. 7, 1982. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,791, Haq, which issued Nov. 22, 1982, discloses a packaging film which contains liquid detergent products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,294, Romagnoli, issued Mar. 20, 1984, discloses a volumetric batching device for pouches.
A need is recognized to separate materials to provide fast release or controlled release of incompatible materials. EPA No. 66,463, Haq, Dec. 8, 1982, discloses a laminated material in a sandwich heat-sealed structure to provide separate compartments and perforations for release of the active materials.
In another reference, multi-compartmentalized laminated disinfecting materials comprising minipouches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,383, supra. This patent does not teach paper orientation for improved fabric softener performance.
European Patent Application No. 0144186, Leigh et al., published June 12, 1985, discloses the conditioning of fabrics in tumble dryers plus using a sachet containing free-flowing fabric conditioning composition with a restricted number of openings.
There is no mention or suggestion in any of the above background patents of paper orientation as defined herein for improved fabric softening performance.